La nueva profecia,La hija de Kain
by oOAmalTheaOo
Summary: La profesia de Harry con Voldemort ha cambiando, ahora, la hija de Kain,Rey de las sombras es su proximo blanco para gobernar
1. Prologo

**Negación: ninguno de los personajes de los libros de Harry Potter me pertenecen, son exclusivamente de J. K. Rowling ¬¬**

**Nota Autora**: ¡Hola a todos los lectores! Les presento este nuevo fic que se me ocurrió hacerlo leyendo un extraño poema, donde salía cosas oscuras y tétricas y bueno, se me vino a la cabeza este fic jeje, espero complacerlos en todo……..pero no será como así, lo haré distinto

Bueno, este prologo les aclarara muchas cosas que pasaran mas adelantes

**Prologo:**

****

Harry ya había entrado a Hogwarts después de una semana, a su último año. En sus vacaciones no lo había pasado nada de bien, lo habían sometido a otra nueva dieta para su primo Dudley, y esta vez era más estricta. Pero gracias a Dios había regresado a su verdadero hogar….Hogwarts

Su padrino Sirius seguía escondido, no lo veía desde el año pasado en Navidad. Le parecía extraño, al parecer escondía algo, algo realmente serio.

Era de noche y él y sus amigos decidieron irse a dormir.

Harry estaba acostado, dormía tranquilamente, hasta que unas imágenes llegaron a su mente

Esta vez su sueño era distinto, veía desde sus propios ojos, no por los de Volvemort. Vio como alguien entraba y rápidamente se escondió en un rincón y se dedico a escuchar la conversación entre el mortifago que acababa de entrar y su jefe

- ¡Pettigrew!

- ¿si amo?

-¿que has sabido de lo que te pedí?

- se sabe que esta escondida en alguna casa muggle – dijo tímido

- ¡Cruciatus! – grito enfadado - ¿eso no mas has conseguido de información? ¿Como puedo encontrarla si me dices que esta en una casa muggle cualquiera? Dime, ¿acaso se yo en que casa esta?

- no…no…no amo – dijo débilmente

- bien, ¿sabes algo mas?

- si….si…..tengo más información… – dijo apenas por estar siendo torturado

- crucio. Bien, dime lo que sabes

- se que esta en una casa en una comunidad llamada "Green Lander" en Brigton – se detuvo un momento para poder respirar bien 

- perfecto, eso nos felicitará el trabajo…..¡Malfoy! – grito y al instante apareció el hombre llamado

- ¿si amo?, que desea

- necesito que vallan a "Green Lander" en Brigton y ataquen all

- si amo ¿algo mas, mi lord?

- si, quiero que solo sea a las casas que tengan hijos, para eso, antes de atacar, deberán vigilar cada casa….

- si amo

-  no he terminado….¡cruciatus!, bien como te iba diciendo….- exponía malvadamente al ver que Lucius Malfoy se retorcía de dolor – quiero que ataquen solo a esas casa y me traigas a lo que ya sabes, ¿de acuerdo? 

Malfoy hizo un gesto que se parecía ser una afirmación

- bien, ¡crucio!, te puedes retirar- y Malfoy se fue a cumplir su misión- y en cuanto a ti Pettigrew te tengo otra misión, deberás buscar y traerme a "Uxmal" la espada negra lo mas rápido que puedas, ¿entendido?

- si amo

- confió en ti Wormtail, no me decepciones

- no mi lord, no lo decepcionare 

Harry ya no podía ni ver ni escuchar más de aquella extraña conversación ya que se había despertado. Miro a su alrededor y distinguió a su amigo Ron que aun dormía. Al parecer no se había dado cuenta que estaba despierto, por lo que decidió volver y tratar de dormir de nuevo 

Habían pasado dos días desde aquel sueño extraño, Harry no les había contado a sus amigos a cerca de ese sueño, ni siquiera Dumbledore

Estaban los tres en la sala común, Ron, Hermione y Harry. Este ultimo seguía pensado en su sueño, ¿Seria verdadero? ¿Que es lo que buscaba Voldemort? ¿Y por que mando a atacar a ese lugar? Pero dejo de pensar al escuchar su nombre

- ¡hey Harry! – Grito Hermione – mira esto – señalando el diario El Profeta 

- ¿que pasa? 

- mira, léelo- exclamo feliz- es sobre Sirius

Harry rápidamente tomo el diario en sus manos y leía la portada que salía en grande **"Sirius Black es libre" **y leyó en voz alta para todos

_Como se sabia anteriormente, Sirius Black había sido condenado por el caso de las muerte de la familia Potter, ahora, es libre ya que se ha encontrado al verdadero culpable, Peter Pettigrew, supuestamente muerto, ha sido encontrado en un museo muggle muy  famoso en Londres por la variedad de espadas distintas y exóticas que poseen. Se le ha hecho juicio inmediatamente y se le halló culpable por la muerte de uno de sus amigos de Hogwarts. Él mismo había confesado, después de beber Ventaserum, que había sido él guardián secreto de los Potter y que los entrego a El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado como muestra de su fidelidad. Ahora Sirius Black fue considerado inocente y se le sacaran todos sus cargos en contra, aunque todavía se propaga el miedo por él._

Harry no podía creer lo que leía, por fin, su padrino era libre……

- ¡Harry! ¡eso es fabuloso! – dijo Ron - ¡Sirius ahora es libre!

- si, y podrás poder vivir con él….¿Harry? – hablo Hermione - 

Harry estaba feliz, pero algo no le dejaba expresar sus sentimientos, y leyó de nuevo el artículo, pero se detuvo en una parte específicamente

……_ ha sido encontrado en un museo muggle muy  famoso en Londres por la variedad de espadas distintas y exóticas que poseen…_

Entonces…..¿Su sueño era verdadero? 

- 'Estaba buscando la espada que le encargo Voldemort' – pensó para si mismo

- ¿Harry, te sucede algo? – pregunto Hermione preocupada

- eh?.....ah! no es nada, ^^U – mintió rápidamente

- ¿entonces por que no estas feliz por lo de Sirius? – dijo Ron

- si lo estoy….solo que no estoy muy bien, ayer no pude dormir, y tengo sueño, vamos chicos, llegaremos tarde a Pociones  - y salio rápido dejando a sus amigos perplejos


	2. Capitulo 1

**Negación: ninguno de los personajes de los libros de Harry Potter me pertenecen, son exclusivamente de J. K. Rowling ¬¬**

**Capitulo 1**

**"Ataques Extraños"**

Había pasado un dos desde la liberación y juicio de Sirius.

Harry estaba listo para tomar desayuno con sus amigos, pero lo había pensado, y le iba a decir lo de su sueño a alguien, a Dumbledore, ya que no sabia cuando volvería Sirius, después de lo de su juicio talvez estuviera bastante ocupado. Y no le quería decir a sus amigos para no preocuparlos mas, Talvez más tarde se los diría a ellos

Era la hora de almuerzo y decidió que en esa hora le diría al director sobre su sueño

- chicos, necesito ir a la biblioteca por un libro

- de acuerdo – dijeron los dos

Y Harry no tomo rumbo a la Biblioteca, sino al despacho del director.

Sirius estaba en el despacho de Dumbledore, acababa de llegar. Estaba viendo determinadamente un mapa de Inglaterra en la mesa del director. Estaba solamente con Fawkes.

Arriba del primer mapa, en una esquina tenia otro mapa de Brigton específicamente. En este empezaba poco a poco a marcar con un círculo partes donde habían muchas casas. Luego de un rato entro el director

- ah! , hola Sirius, que sorpresa verte- dijo alegre el director al ver a su ex-alumno 

- igualmente Albus – dijo sonriendo

- me alegro que todo haya salido bien en tu juicio – comento el director mientras se acercaba a su escritorio

- gracias, no imagine que las cosas salieran así de rápidas 

- bien ¿y a que debo tu visita?, por que creo que no solo has venido a visitar a Harry, no? 

- veo que aun no lo puedo hacer leso – dijo divertido pero luego cambio s cara totalmente seria – estoy aquí por los ataques de Voldemort

- si… me he enterado algo sobre eso, ¿fue en Brigton cierto? 

- si – luego apunto al mapa de Inglaterra – es extraño que Voldemort mande a sus tropas tan lejos de Londres

- tienes razón…..pero él no lo haría por que si, una razón debe tener

- y eso no es todo – luego puso el mapa de Brigton al centro – lo mas extraño es que ataco solo a la zona de "Green Lander" y mas aun, solo a ciertas casas, mire – y le señalo una que otra casa, pero todas tenían distancias entre ellas – las casas con círculos son las que ataco, pero hay algo extraño, están muy separadas entre ellas

- ya veo, entonces no ataco por atacar

- ¿ a que te refieres?

- a que creo que esta buscando algo, por eso tal vez ataco a ciertas casas

- y lo que sea tiene que ser de mucho valor, pero lo mas extraño fue haber atrapado a Peter en un lugar muggle. 

- algo se trae entre manos, algo no muy bueno…..- un sonido de golpes venia de la puerta – pase

- Profesor Dumble……¿Sirius?, ¿eres tú? – asombrado al encontrar a su padrino 

- ¿no me vas a saludar?, ¿acaso no me echabas de menos? – dijo extendiendo los brazos 

En ese momento Harry corrió a abrazar a su padrino cariñosamente, el abrazo duro un pequeño rato

- Sirius, me alegro que estés libre – comento feliz después de separarse de su padrino

- yo igual, no sabes las ganas que tenia de verte – luego lo mira curioso – apropósito ¿que venia a hacer acá, eh?

- yo…venia a decirle algo al profesor…- dijo un poco apenado por no haberlo dicho antes

- dime Harry, te escucho

- yo…..hace 4 días….soñé……soñé con Voldemort- dijo temeroso

- ¡¿Que tú que?! – exclamo Sirius - ¡¿Sueñas con Voldemort y lo cuentas después de 4 días?!

- Sirius, basta – dijo calmado – lo importante es que lo ira a decir, aunque hubiese sido mejor que me lo contaras en ese minuto, pero supongo que por algo no lo dijiste antes, ¿cierto?

- así es profesor – dijo Harry ya con mas confianza – al principio creí que era solo un sueño normal, pero después de leer un articulo sobre  Sirius en El Profeta, supe que no era mentira, no era un simple y normal sueño

- bien, ¿y de que se trataba?

- Era sobre un ataque a un lugar de….. – tratándose de acordar-…..un lugar de Brigton, llamado "Green Lander" creo

Al escuchar eso Sirius se puso un poco pálido y Albus mas serio

- cuenta del principio, pequeñajo – dijo Sirius

- bueno. Al principio vi a Peter que era llamado por Voldemort, este le exigía información sobre algo, no se que, pero Peter respondió que estaba en una casa muggle en ese lugar que les dije antes. Luego llamo a Lucius Malfoy para decirle que atacara allí solamente a casas que tuvieran hijos y que le trajera algo que el ya sabia. Y por ultimo le encargo a Peter que buscara una espada 

- ¿eso?, entonces tenia razón Albus, esta buscando algo – afirmo Sirius 

- ¿una espada? – pregunto Albus

- si, la llamó creo que "Uxmal" la esp….

- la espada negra – termino la frase Dumbledore – esto es grave…..Harry

- si?

- necesito que vallas donde la profesora McGonagall y le digas que venga, luego puedes volver a tus clases

- de acuerdo – dijo un poco desilusionado y se marcho

- ¿que es grave? – pregunto Sirius 

- Voldemort ha encontrado una forma de poder gobernar a todos

- ¿pero, y la profecía que tiene con Harry?

- la ha modificado…. – dijo serio

En ese momento entro la profesora McGonagall

- ¿me llamaba Albus? 

- si Minerva, necesito que juntes a la Orden del Fénix……Voldemort se mueve rápido

- de acuerdo, ¿pero adonde nos juntamos?

- si quieren puede ser en mi casa,  aun esta disponible – dijo Sirius

- Bien, que sea en la casa de Sirius – comento Albus – haya les contare lo que pasa

Dicho eso Minerva McGonagall se llevo a Fawkes para juntar a los miembros

- dime Albus, ¿Cómo la ha modificado?

- por el "Báculo de Nlamb", ese báculo es capaz de cambiar una profecía por otra 

- ¿y como sabes que lo tiene?

- por que ha mandado a buscar a "Uxmal", esa espada esta relacionada con el "Báculo de Nlamb"

- no entiendo 

- te lo explicare, el "Báculo de Nlamb" es capaz de cambiar ciertas profecías por otras pero necesita a "Uxmal" para saber a que profecía la cambio, ya que ésta tiene la habilidad de mostrar la profecía que se cambia

- ya veo……¿pero por que dices que estamos en problemas? Si talvez haya salido cualquier otra

- por que "Uxmal" solo puede cambiar a una profecía………a la profecía de la hija de Kain…..


	3. Capitulo 2

****

**Negación: ninguno de los personajes de los libros de Harry Potter me pertenecen, son exclusivamente de J. K. Rowling ¬¬**

****

****

**Capitulo 2**

**"La leyenda de Strix"**

Los Miembros de la Orden del Fénix ya estaban reunidos en la casa de Sirius Black 

Todos estaban en el salón principal de la casa esperando a Albus que hablara.

- bien, os he reunido a todos para decirles lo que creo que quiere lograr Voldemort con el reciente ataque a Brigton. Creo que quiere encontrar a la hija de Kain…

Al parecer dudas aparecían en muchas de las mentes de los miembros al oír lo último. Muchos no sabían a que se refería 

- ¿a la hija de Kain? – dijo asombrado Ojoloco Moody - ¿estas seguro, Albus?

- si, totalmente seguro

- disculpen, pero ¿a que se refieren con eso de la hija de Kain? – pregunto uno de los miembros

- es una leyenda – aclaro Moody – una antigua leyenda de los antepasados magos

- ¿y de que se trata? – pregunto Remus. Era l primera vez que escucha eso.

- no es muy conocía, solo muy poco magos saben de ella – continuo 

- yo se la mostrare – dijo Dumbledore – y enseguida con su varita hizo una bola de energía de color violeta – esta bola de energía les dirá todo

Y en seguida aquella bola empezó a hablar…a contar la leyenda 

_"Dice los antiguos, dicen que el fin vendrá con la venida de la hija de Kain, rey de las sombras, llamada Strix_

_Vendrá a tomar el puesto que le correspondía a su padre, con su venir, las tinieblas vendrán con ella._

_Kain dará a su hija la inmortalidad. Será más poderosa que su propio padre. Adorada por los demonios, temida por los ángeles. _

_Usara sus palabras para confundir. Utilizara una mirada embustera gracias a sus cabellos como la noche. Seducida al pecado al que la vea fija a sus ojos del color que se tiñen las Tulipas Reinas de la Noche. _

_Junto a su sortija, hecha por el ojos de su padre, decidirá el destino de quien este al frente. Podrá matar al que se le plazca. Será bendecida por la noche. Con sus alas negras reinara en las sombras._

_Pero 7 condenaciones le dieron los ángeles protectores para que pudiera vivir._

_Conocerá la compasión, Será una persona misericordiosa _

_Será tan hermosa como un ángel_

_Tendrá una voz armoniosa con la cual cantara sentimiento que sienta _

_Cierto día de un mes, cuando la luna muestre todo su esplendor, perderá todos sus poderes, pero para renovarlos de nuevos en un ritual de noche_

_Poseerá alas, pero alas de ángeles de color negro, acompañada de sus fieles pequeñas hadas negras_

_Condenada a la tristeza, sufrirá hasta que se sepa lo que es amar_

_Y por ultimo, sabrá quien realmente es cuando este al frente del diamante turquesa de Kart, hasta entonces no sabrá su identidad, vivirá en la soledad, desconociendo su pasado_

_Su padre, Kain, les maldijo diciendo Temed todos aquellos que me maldijeron, por que mi hija, vendrá y los castigara en mi nombre, las sombras la ayudaran de mi parte, cuidaos, hijos de los 3 herederos del orden, por que mi hija, con sus poderes, los desafiara y caerán en las sombras" _

- si que es larga – comento Sirius – bien, aun no se por que Voldemort quiere a la hija de Kain

- la quiere para tener la inmortalidad, con ella a su lado obtendrá la inmortalidad – dijo asustado Moody - ¡no podemos permitirlo! , ¡Tenemos que encontrarla primero!

- ¿pero no sabemos donde esta? – dijo Tonker

- no, pero el mismo Voldemort nos ha dado una pista, esta en "Green Lander" – dijo Sirius con mucha seguridad

- entonces iremos a "Green Lander" en Brigton – dijo Remus 

- No Remus, no podemos ir todos, dejaríamos esta zona desprotegida, hay que elegir unos cuántos – hablo Albus- ¿pueden tu y Sirius? 

- por supuesto – dijeron ambos

- bien, y deben buscar a una chica que no tenga mas de 23 años – aclaro – bueno, ahora, cada uno a su misión que se le fue encomendada

Y así todos se fueron de la mansión Black, dejando solos a Remus y Sirius

- bien, tenemos que irnos lo mas rápido posible – comento Remus

- si, nos iremos mañana por la mañana, ¿de acuerdo? 

- de acuerdo, buenas noches

- buenas

Sirius solo se acostó en su antiguo cuarto. Pensaba en cuanto tiempo se demorarían en buscarla, y lo pero, que harían cuando la encontraran ¿que le dirían?....necesita pensar, y para eso necesitaba dormir

Ya era de día y tanto Remus como Sirius ya estaban listos, Remus había cambiando en la mañana un poco de galeones por bastantes monedas y dinero muggle 

Sirius por mientras, con ayuda de Remus trataban de hacer un desayuno ligero y llevarse alguna colación en el viaje

- bien Sirius, es hora de irnos

- entonces vámonos amigo, una nueva aventura nos espera  - dijo divertido

- ¡Aparecium! – gritaron a la vez


	4. Capitulo 3

****

**Negación****: ninguno de los personajes de los libros de Harry Potter me pertenecen, son exclusivamente de J. K. Rowling ¬¬**

****

****

**Capitulo 3**

**"buscando a la hija de Kain, rey de las sombras"**

Habían llegado a "Green Lander". Estaban algunas casas totalmente quemadas, otras casi e incluso unas totalmente intactas.

Sirius y Remus decidieron caminar por las calles de la comunidad privada. 

Caminaron y caminaron, mirando en busca de alguna niña, pero todo fue en vano, todas las casas estaban cerradas, no había movimiento en la comunidad, parecía un desierto.

- Moony, creo que esto será más difícil de lo que pensamos 

- Si Padfoot, bastante mas difícil

Decidieron buscar un lugar para pasar la noche. Se dirigieron a un hotel muggle

- buenos día, señor – dijo amablemente – venimos a pedir una habitación 

- de acuerdo, ¿la quieren 2, 3, 4 ó 5 estrellas?

- ehhh que significa eso? – pregunto Sirius

- ah! Ya veo, son extranjeros no?

- este….si – dijo Remus

- bien, las estrellas significan el rango o comodidad de la habitación, claro que entre mas estrellas sea, mas caro es

- ahh, entonces queremos una de dos camas de 5 estrellas- dijo Sirius

- Padfoot, no tendremos dinero para después ¬¬

- pero Moony ^^U, nos alcanzará, no te preocupes

- ¿entonces la 5 estrella?, bien, con esa podrán ingresar al bar gratuitamente y comer cualquier cosa 

- excelente ^^, viste Moony, tiene sus beneficios

- bien, dénos esa ¬¬ - rendido

- de acuerdo, es la habitación 26 en el segundo piso – dijo el señor entregándoles la llave – que estén cómodos, cualquier queja o consulta no duden en hacerla 

- gracias – y ambos se fueron a su habitación en el segundo piso

Cuando caminaban por los pasillos vieron a una mujer saliendo de su habitación. Paso al frente de Sirius y este no pudo evitar sentirse extraño cuando paso la muchacha totalmente tapada con un velo negro, al igual que sus ropas

Llegaron a su habitación, pero aun Sirius se sentía extraño cosa que Remus noto

- ¿tienes algo Sirius? – dijo mirándolo

- no. Es extraño, me siento extraño – dijo confundido

- ¿no me digas que no te gusto la habitación? ¬¬U – bromeando

Sirius al escuchar la pregunta, dejo esa extraña sensación  y prefirió seguirle el juego a su amigo

- pues, no esta mal, lastima que tenga que dormir con un licántropo que ronca 

- ¡vete al diablo Sirius! ¬¬

- ¿te enojaste? ^^ pero si sabes que es broma Remsie

- bien, bien, ahora prepara tus cosas porque iremos ahora a recorrer las calles, aun no es muy tarde

- de acuerdo

- bien, iré a ver si investigo algo abajo del hotel, no tardo

- si si descuida ^^, que no me escapare 

- eso espero, eso espero ¬¬ - y sale de la habitación

Sirius empezó a ordenar sus cosas, talvez les esperarían muchos días ahí hasta encontrarla.

Saco ropas nuevas que había salido a comprar, ya que no tenia ninguna aparte de su túnica negra toda gastada y sucia de antes 

Luego de un rato, Remus entro a la habitación

- Sirius, he encontrado algo que nos servirá talvez mucho

- ¿si? – escuchaba mientras seguía guardando su ropa

- mañana en la mañana se realizaran los enterramientos de los difuntos de aquí, en el mismo cementerio del condominio

- bien, eso significa…… - no entendiendo ni jota

- significa que no saldremos hoy, lo haremos mañana por la mañana

- bien

Y así llego la noche y nuestros amigos durmieron tranquilamente hasta que apareció el sol reflejado en sus ventanas

Remus ya se había levantado antes que amaneciera, no se sentía bien, por que había decidido tomar un poco de agua y desde aquel momento no había podido dormir más

Trato de despertar a su compañero de habitación, pero fue inútil, dormía como un tronco

- ¡hey Sirius!, despierta flojo ¬¬, es hora de trabajar

- ZzZzZz

- Sirius….

-ZzZzZzZz

- no me dejas otra opción…..¡Sirius Orión Black! ¡Despierta que hay una rata en tu cama!

- ¡QUE! ¿¡DONDE!? ¡DIME DONDE ESTA PARA MATAR A ESA DESGRACIADA PARIENTE DE PETER!! – grito disgustado Sirius mientras saltaba de su cama tan rápido como pudo 

- bien ya despertaste, ahora vistete y vamos a trabajar

- ¿¡Y la rata!? – pregunto

- Sirius…. No existe tal rata ¬¬, yo la invente para que te pudieras levantar, sopenco

- Remus ¬¬, sabes que odio ese tipo de bromas

- pero era la única forma que te levantaras, ahora cambiaté, ¡y rápido! – grito su amigo dando un golpazo en la puerta mientras salía

Sirius con poca gana se vistió solamente para que Remus no se enojara mas de lo que estaba

Bajo al comedor del hotel para encontrarse con Remus alegre tomando desayuno

- este….¿aun estas enojado conmigo? – pregunto mientras se sentaba al frente de este

- no, ya me siento feliz, necesitaba tomar desayuno ^^

- de eso me di cuenta ¬¬

Luego de que ambos tomaran un desayuno ABUNDANTE por parte de ambos, decidieron tomar rumbo a su nuevo destino: al cementerio

- Moony… ¿seguro que sabes donde esta el cementerio? – pregunto dudoso Padfoot

- Si, según lo que me dijeron era doblando la esquina de la tercera calle a mano derecha de la casa de color durazno con dos pisos de reja amarilla 

- ¿tenias que anotar cada detalle? ¬¬

- sip ^^U, sino me confundo – mira el papel con la información – hey, debemos doblar aquí y luego seguir derecho y llegaremos 

- ¡bien! Ya me estoy cansando de caminar tanta cuadra

- y……llegamos al cementerio "light flower", querido amigo Padfoot ^^

Entraron justo a tiempo cuando estaba empezando la ceremonia

Había en el centro por lo menos unas 15 cajas de ataúdes, de distintos tamaños y colores oscuros. Al frente había mucha gente de luto, niños, familiares, adultos….y mujeres jóvenes

- Bien, Padfoot mira discretamente y ve si encuentras a la hija de Kain

- de acuerdo…… ¡hey! ¿Cómo se yo quien es?

- es cierto…… tendrás que preguntarle algo que te haga saber que es ella

- ¿Cómo que genio? ¬¬

- ¡y que se yo!, ¡tu eras el mujeriego del grupo, tu debes saber diferenciar y encontrar cosas en las mujeres! ¬¬U

- error Moony querido ***SOY*** el mujeriego del grupo todavía

- ¬¬U

- de acuerdo….pero tu también ayuda, ok? ¬¬

- de acuerdo – dijo resignado – tú por allá y yo por acá, ¿listo? 

- si

Y así cada uno se dirigió a una dirección diferente de la gente. Miraban detenidamente cada persona mujer, viendo si tenía algo que fuera anormal  o extraño, como un collar o anillo diferente

Remus miraba detenidamente en los primeros puestos, donde se podían ver claramente las tumbas de sus próximos dueños en los ataúdes. Miro pero no encontró nada diferente en ninguna mujer, además la mayoría parecía tener mas de 25 años y ellos buscaban a alguien menor

Sirius tampoco tenía suerte, la mayoría de las mujeres eran normales. Recordaba una parte de la leyenda, donde salía que su belleza atraería a cualquier hombre, pero ninguna era tan bella como para producir ese efecto. Se resigno y vio como su amigo, Remus no estaba mejor que él, decidieron juntarse a la salida. Cuando caminaba algo le llamo su atención un poco alejado de la gente, iba a mirar pero un grito de Remus hizo que desviara su mirada hasta éste

- ¡Padfoot!  - grito en la distancia Moony

- aquí estoy Moony – dijo su amigo al lado suyo

- ¿encontraste algo? – pregunto su amigo esperando tener buenas respuestas de Sirius

- no, no he encontrado a nadie fuera de lo común. ¿Tú?

- tampoco, creo que no esta aquí después de todo, talvez no este en este lugar……

Sirius había dejado de escuchar a su amigo, tenía su mirada dirigida a la misma dirección donde algo le llamo su atención antes. Miro y diviso una silueta, pero no cualquier silueta….era la de una mujer

- …..y iremos donde Dumbledore…¿Sirius? ¿Me estas escuchando? ¬¬

- ….ah?

- ¿que si me estabas poniendo atención? – repitió su amigo

- Remus ve tú, tengo algo que hacer – dijo sin saber que le había dicho su amigo anteriormente

Se dirigió hacia donde había visto esa silueta antes, pero vio que la silueta ya no estaba. Miro a todos lados para ver si estaba cerca pero no podía encontrar nada. Pero de repente algo le llamo su atención podía escuchar una voz melodiosa cantando cerca de él (lo negro es lo que canta y lo otro, en cursiva es su traducción, para que la entiendan, ¡pero no cantan la traducción! ….¡Y es de Evanescence "My Tourniquet")

-     **I tried to kill the pain,** / _Traté de matar el dolor_

      **But only brought more** / _Pero sólo obtuve más_

     **I lay dying, **/ _Estoy muriendo_****

     **And**** I'm pouring, crimson regret, **/_y derramando lamentos carmesí _

     **and**** betrayal **/ _y traiciones_

Alguien cantaba, era una voz de mujer, corrió para no perder aquella voz. Vio que una mujer estaba sentada. Aquella joven le daba la espalda mientras cantaba

-    **I'm**** dying**, / _Estoy muriendo_  
     **Praying**, / _rezando_,  
     **Bleeding**, / _sangrando_  
     **and**** Screaming**. / _y__ gritando_  
    **Am**** I too lost to be saved?** / _¿Estoy demasiado perdida para ser salvada?_  
    **Am**** I too lost?** / _¿Estoy demasiado perdida?_

  
Vio como pequeñas cosas, mas parecidas a pelusas empezaban a rodearla, y sonidos de instrumentos salían de algunas de ellas mientas que otras le hacían coro en algunas partes de la canción

-   **My God! My Tourniquet**, / _Mi Dios, mi torniquete_  
    **Return to me salvation**. / _Devuélveme la salvación_  
    **My God! ****My**** Tourniquet**, / _Mi Dios, mi torniquete_  
    **Return**** to me salvation** / _Devuélveme la salvación_  
   
Padfoot se quedo esperando a que terminara, por raro que pareciera esa canción le hacia pensar que eso era lo que ella sentía en ese momento. Le gustaba la canción pero sobre todo….le gustaba la voz 

-   **Do you remember me ?** _/¿me recuerdas?  
_    **Lost for so long**. / _Perdida por tanto tiempo_  
**    Will you be on the other side ?** /_¿Estarás del otro lado?_  
    **Or will you forget me ?** / _¿o me olvidarás?_

**    I'm dying**, / _Estoy muriendo_  
    **Praying**, / _rezando_,  
    **Bleeding**, / _sangrando_  
    **and Screaming**. / _y gritando_  
   **Am I too lost to be saved?** / _¿Estoy demasiado perdida para ser salvada?_  
   **Am I too lost?** / _¿Estoy demasiado perdida?_

_  
   _**My God! My Tourniquet**, / _Mi Dios, mi torniquete_  
   **Return to me salvation**. / _Devuélveme la salvación_  
   **My God! My Tourniquet**, / _Mi Dios, mi torniquete_  
   **Return to me salvation** / _Devuélveme la salvación_  
 

   **My wounds cry for the grave**./_Mis heridas lloran por el sepulcro_  
   **My**** soul cries, for deliverance**. /_ Mi alma llora por la salvación_  
**   Will I be denied?** / _¿Se me negará?  
 _  **Christ****! Tourniquet**! /_Cristo! Torniquete_

   **My**** suicide**. / _Mi suicidio_  
  


Termino de cantar aquella muchacha y de apoco las hadas iban desapareciendo al irse dirigiendo, cuando emitían una luz negra, a dentro del cuerpo de la chica. Esta no se movió de su posición, estaba sentada acurrucando sus brazos en sus piernas, abrazándolas

Sirius decidió por acercarse lentamente donde la joven y sin que ella lo notara se sentó al lado de ella

- cantas muy bien – fue lo único que se le ocurría en aquel momento de silencio

En ese momento la joven se dio cuenta de alguien estaba a su lado, movió su cabeza rápidamente en la dirección de la voz y vio a Sirius a su lado

- ¿Quién eres tú? – dijo asustada

Sirius pudo ver que sus cabellos negros ondulados se movían en dirección de él, y vio como un par de ojos violetas lo miraban intensamente, pero con miedo

- digamos…que soy un vagabundo buscando a alguien que le dé de comer – dijo con una sonrisa

- ¿que es lo que en realidad quieres? – dijo fríamente

- ¿Por qué crees que si estoy  aquí es por pedirte algo? No todas las personas somos así – dijo divertido

- yo….yo lo siento – se disculpo mirando para otro lado para que no pudiera ver el sonrojo en sus mejillas

- descuida, también he tratado así a las personas extrañas – dijo normalmente con confianza en aquella mujer

-¿enserio? -  dijo de nuevo mirándolo a la cara – pensé que era la única persona que lo hacia

- no eres la única, creo que todo el mundo a actuado así alguna vez en su vida – comento pero después de eso reino el silencio de nuevo

- ¿sabes? – rompiendo el silencio - ¿alguna vez has pensado que no correspondes a este mundo? ¿Cómo si tu lugar estuviera en otro lado?

Sirius pensaba. ¿Por qué le preguntaba eso?

- a decir verdad……- luego de un rato - …tienes razón, en muchas ocasiones pienso en eso – luego la mira a la cara – a propósito, ¿por que estas aquí y no donde los demás?

- no lo se, siento que ese no es mi lugar, además ninguno de aquellos difuntos era pariente mío

- ¿y entonces por que viniste?

- tampoco lo se – dijo divertida por primera vez – pensé que si venia a acá, tal vez encontraría a alguien

- ¿a alguien? – confundido

- si, solo…… a alguien

- ah……¿y tu vives por acá? – 'por que le pregunto eso' pensó 

- no, yo solo estoy de visita, estoy alojada en un hotel

- ¿y tu familia?

- yo…. yo no tengo familia – dijo en un hilo de voz – yo……yo soy huérfana……… nací en un orfanato 

- lo siento mucho, no quería incomodarte recordando eso – dijo apenado

- lo siento, pero me tengo que ir- y se levanto – espero que nos volvamos a ver de nuevo 

- lo mismo digo – y en ese momento la muchacha se alejaba saliendo del cementerio

Sirius también camino fuera del cementerio, se dirigió hasta una cafetería cerca de ahí, pidió una orden de café con pastel de crema y se sentó a pensar en cosas extrañas. Estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta de que Remus había llegado corriendo al local cuando lo vio sentado al lado de la ventana

- ¡Sirius! – grito cuando estaba a su lado

- ¿eh?

- Sirius ¡adonde te habías metido, te busque por todos lado y no te hallé! – grito desesperado

- ¡hey! Por que no mejor se sientas y te calmas y después me hablas ya mas tranquilo, ok?

- de acuerdo ¬¬ - y llamo al camarero – quiero una orden de café bien fuerte y una torta de chocolate

- tú y tu chocolate ¬¬ 

- bien, ahora dime – ignorando el comentario anterior - ¿Dónde estabas?

- estaba en el cementerio – dijo normal mientras se echaba un pedazo de torta a la boca 

- si como no ¬¬, yo estuve en el cementerio y no te encontré por ningún lado

- ¿enserio? – confundido - ¿pero tu me seguiste no?

- así fue, pero cuando estaba cerca de un árbol donde te detuviste, no te pude ver mas – aclaro

- que extraño yo solo estaba a unos metros de all

- ¿y que hacías allí?

- estaba conversando con alguien

- ¿alguien?

- si, pero se me olvido preguntarle el nombre, ¿y tu después que hiciste? 

- pues me rendí de buscarte y le mande una carta a Dumbledore para que nos juntáramos a las 4:30 PM para ver si tenia algunas pistas para encontrarla

- ah, no lo sabia ^^

- si te lo dije pero tú no me escuchaste ¬¬  - luego se come su trozo de torta – bien, mejor nos vamos para el hotel a esperar a Dumbledore

Y así los dos se dirigieron hacia el hotel para ver, que les podía ayudar Dumbledore para encontrar a la hija del rey de las tinieblas. Se quedaron esperando 1 hora para que fuera el tiempo de la cita. En la habitación que pidieron había una chimenea, era la única que tenia.

Había pasado el tiempo y ya era hora de que Dumbledore hiciera su aparición

Un extraño ruido los hizo salir de sus pensamientos a cada uno que provenía de la chimenea

- cof, cof – dijo alguien a dentro de la chimenea – lo siento por llegar tarde, pero tenia asuntos pendientes 

- ya era hora Albus – dijo Remus divertido. Sirius se había sentado en un sillón atravesado

- bueno, Albus, tienes novedades de cómo podremos encontrar a la hija de Kain – pregunto Sirius comiendo una de las galletas que estaban en una mesa cerca de él, sin perder su posición comoda

- si – respondió Albus – estuvimos con Moody revisando la leyenda y encontramos algunos datos de interés para encontrarla

- bien, toma asiento por favor – dijo Remus a la vez que el también hacia lo mismo en otro de los sillones disponibles

- bien, como iba diciendo, encontramos datos de interés, uno de ellos son las características físicas de la chica 

- ¿y cuales? – pregunto Remus

- según la leyenda dice que utilizara una mirada gracias a sus cabellos como la noche

- entonces significa que tiene los cabellos…… ¿negros?  

- así es Remus, también la frase Seducida al pecado al que la vea fija a sus ojos del color que se tiñen las Tulipas Reinas de la Noche  

significa algo

- ¿y como que? – pregunto Sirius

- Según los que nos dijo la Profesora Sprout, Tulipas es el nombre científico que le dan los Muggles a los Tulipanes

- peor Albus, hay distintos tipos de colores de Tulipanes

- es cierto, pero solo hay una sola a las que llaman Reinas de la Noche, son las de color Violeta

- ¿eso quiere decir que tiene los ojos violetas?

- asi parece

Sirius no había dicho ni comentado nada, estaba confundido, ¿acaso aquella joven que vio en la tarde…..seria la hija de Kain?

- ¿y han visto a alguien así? – pregunto mirando a Sirius que parecía inquieto

- yo no por lo menos, ¿y tu Padfoot?

Padfoot no respondió, aun seguía procesando la idea de que había hablado con ella sin darse cuenta

- dime Albus ¿ella tendría una familia? – pregunto ignorando la pregunta de su amigo

- creo que, por lo que dice la leyenda, ella no conoce lo que es la felicidad, talvez fue criada sola en……

- en un orfanato –completo la frase pálido

- asi es, ¿por que lo preguntas? – dudoso Albus

- por que creo que la hemos encontrado

- ¿a que te refieres? – pregunto confundido Remus

- a que he encontrado a la hija de Kain……… he encontrado a Strix 


	5. Capitulo 4

**Negación****: ninguno de los personajes de los libros de Harry Potter me pertenecen, son exclusivamente de J. K. Rowling ¬¬**

****

****

**Capitulo 4**

**"una carta perdida"**

_Ojos que han visto la más horrible de las muertes. La más primitiva_

- ¿A que te refieres con que ya la encontraste, Padfoot? – pregunto Remus

- ¿Te acuerdas que te dije que había estado con alguien en la mañana en el cementerio y tu no me encontrabas?

- si ¿porque?

- porque estuve con una joven………una joven de cabellos negros como la noche y ojos violetas – aclaro

- ¿pero como estas seguro de que es ella a quien buscamos? – pregunto su amigo

- por que le acabo de preguntar a Albus, ella me dijo que no tenia familia, que fue criada en un orfanato

- bien, por lo menos han encontrado algo – comento y luego mira a Sirius a los ojos - ¿la puedes traer a tu habitación hoy a las 9:00 pm?

- supongo……pero el problema es que no se donde esta ahora……aunque……me dijo que estaba quedándose en un hotel

- bien, entonces tendrán que buscarla, yo vendré a la hora fijada, ahora iré a buscar mas información – hablo Albus –bien, hasta luego – y desapareció entre las llamas verdes de la Red Flú.

En ese momento, Remus y Sirius decidieron que seria bueno preguntar al encargado del Hotel sobre la chica.

Estaban los dos en la recepción preguntando, en realidad era Moony el que preguntaba, Sirius solo se dedicaba a ver por los alrededores si encontraba a la chica.

El recepcionista solo dijo que había una sola chica con esas características en el hotel, era la de la habitación 23, en el mismo corredor que la de ellos, pero que la chica aun no regresaba desde que había salido en la mañana.

Sirius mientras tanto se alejo un poco de Remus para ver por la ventana si ella camina cerca de ahí, se dio vuelta para ver si Moony tenia respuestas positivas, peor lo único que recibió fue el levantamiento de hombros de su amigo. Se dio una rápida vuelta de nuevo en dirección de la puerta, pero no se dio cuenta que alguien acababa de entrar al hotel lo que produjo que chocaran y ambos cayeran al suelo.

Remus corrió rápido hasta el accidente.

- ¿Padfoot? ¿Estas bien? – pregunto a su amigo que se ponía una mano en la cabeza

- si, solo me golpee en la cabeza

Remus vio a la otra persona con que había chocado Padfoot.

- ¿se encuentra usted bien señorita? – le pregunto a la mujer botada en el suelo

- si, solo un poco mareada – respondió y se levanto

En ese momento sus miradas se juntaron de Sirius como la de ella

- ¡hey eras tú! – exclamo al ver el rostro de la chica – no sabia que estuvieras hospedada en este hotel

- lo mismo digo – hablo ministras se arreglaba sus cabellos ondulados negros. Luego mira a Remus - ¿es un amigo tuyo?

- oh!, si, no los había presentado, de echo, ni siquiera nos hemos presentados nosotros – dijo divertido – bien, él es Remus Lupin y yo soy Sirius Black

- yo soy Beatrix Darkness, un placer conocerlos

- igualmente – dijeron ambos

- bueno, me retiro, tengo que hacer mis cosas

- ¿y por que? – pregunto Sirius con confianza

- por que mañana me voy de aquí, me voy a otro lugar, bueno me retiro – y empezó a caminar en dirección a la recepción

- ¡espera Beatrix! – grito Sirius a lo que ella se detuvo

- ¿si?

- ¿podrías venir hoy a nuestra habitación a las 9:00pm si no es mucha molestia U

- no veo el por que no, de acuerdo ahí estaré, ¿Cuál es su habitación?

- la 26 - respondió Remus

- gracias - y se dirigió a la recepción para luego perderse en las escaleras del segundo piso

- bien, ¿eso fue fácil no? – dijo Sirius

- si, pero le tuviste mucha confianza no ¬¬

- no se U

- oye…… ¿seguro que es ella? Parece tener menos edad, como 18

- pareciera, pero he hablado con ella, y no tiene la mentalidad de una niña de 18 años

- bien, vámonos a nuestra habitación

Y los dos tomaron rumbo a su habitación, allí decidieron volver a ver la leyenda que les había pasado Dumbledore antes de irse

- bien, veamos que otra cosa podemos descubrir – hablo Remus

- hey!, escucha esto Remus – Sirius dijo después de un rato - _Tendrá una voz armoniosa con la cual cantara sentimiento que sienta_ creo que es otra característica de ella

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- por que cuando estuve con ella, antes ella estaba cantando, y cantaba muy bien

- bien, ahora son tres características a favor de ella, lo que nos demuestra que hay grandes posibilidades de que sea ella la elegida

- bien, ahora solo nos queda esperar a Albus y a la chica – se levanta y se va ha su cama – bien, yo iré a tomar un descansito, Remus

- flojo ¬¬

- haré como que no escuche eso Remsie ¬¬U

Dicho eso Sirius se quedo dormido en su cama esperando a las visitas mientras que Remus seguía leyendo la leyenda

Paso el tiempo, y el momento llego, ya eran las 9:00pm en punto cuando Albus Dumbledore hizo su aparición, pero lo asombroso es que no venia solo, venia con Moody y con….¿Snape?

- bueno, he llegado, también viene conmigo Moody y Severus

- de eso nos dimos cuenta Albus ¬¬, pero porque? – pregunto dudoso Padfoot mirando desconfiadamente al profesor de pociones

- por que con su ayuda sabremos si es verdaderamente la elegida

Pero no pudo continuar por que un sonido proveniente de la puerta llamo la atención de todos

- yo voy, debe ser Beatrix – aclaro Sirius y se dirigió a la puerta y la abre – hola Beatrix, te estábamos esperando, pasa por favor

- gracias – dijo un poco tímida.

Los demás al verla quedaron asombrados. Estaba vestida con ropas negras, tenia puesta arriba una polera descubierta en los hombros apretada que le dejaba al descubierto parte de su vientre, lo que dejaba ver su esbelta figura. Abajo usaba una falda que al principio tenia una franja ajustada al cuerpo y después era de cortes irregulares y con varias telas negras, usaba unas medias de color negro con espacios entre ellas, como una red y por ultimo unas botas largas negras

Su pelo lo tenía suelto, algunos cabellos caían delante de sus hombros y sus ojos se veían de un violeta intenso

Cualquiera que la viera, pensaría que es pariente de Severus Snape por varias razones, usaba la ropa totalmente de negro, su mirada era fría, ambos eran de pieles claras.

Beatrix miro el lugar, delante de ella habían tres hombres que no conocía, y además, no parecían ser muy…..¿normales? ya que estos usaban unas túnicas que no había visto nunca en su vida

Miro a cada uno de los personajes desconocidos de ella, pero cuando se detuvo en el rostro de Severus Snape, actual profesor de pociones, en la mente de Beatrix apareció una extraña escena.

_En una calle desolada sin vida alguna de personas donde la noche se hacia presente, una mujer corría desesperadamente por esta, llevaba en sus brazos un bulto que aferraba mucho a su cuerpo. Estaba herida en uno de sus pies, no podía evitar caer por causa del dolor del pie, pero esto no evitaba que se levantase y siguiese corriendo con temor. _

_De repente, detrás de ella, extrañas sombras de hombres se iban acercando rápidamente, la mujer miro a los hombres y su rostro totalmente pálido expresaba terror. Apretó más el pequeño bulto entre sus brazos y decidió por huir, pero su pie no se lo permitió, cayo al suelo y las sombras la rodearon._

_-¡muerte! ¡muerte! – gritaban unos aldeanos con antorchas encendidas mirando a la mujer en el suelo_

_- ¡no! ¡piedad! ¡no le hagáis daño! – gritaba la mujer asustada_

_- ¡merece la muerte tanto como tú, demonio! – grito uno de los hombre_

_- ¡se los suplico! ¡déjenla vivir! ¡ella no merece morir!_

_- ¡es un demonio! ¡y los demonios deben perecer! – anuncio una de las mujeres entre medio de la multitud_

_- ¿porque? ¿Por qué hacen esto? – expresaba la mujer arrodillada en el suelo sosteniendo su niño en su brazos mientras que lagrimas salían de su ojos violetas_

_- ¡los demonios solo causan daño! _

_- ¡ellos no tienen misericordia con nosotros!_

_- ¡solo son monstruos sin sentimientos!_

_La mujer miraba como algunos de los aldeanos la miraban con odio al decir las palabras y solo decidió por cerrar los ojos y dejar a su pequeña en sus manos mientras los aldeanos no paraban de hablar con rencor_

_- que el ultimo suspiro de mi aliento, que los últimos resto de energías que me quedan, me ayuden a mis suplicas………_

_- ¡miren! ¡esta conjurando un hechizo!_

_- ¡nos matara!_

_- ¡debemos impedirlo!_

_- ………… que esta criatura , que su existencia ya esta sentenciada, que su destino ya esta marcado, no sepa lo que la vida le prepara, que las sombras dentro de ella no despierten hasta que sea necesario…………que la vida siga con ella en estos momentos………_

_Cuando la mujer dijo esas ultimas palabras, aquel bulto se empezaba a desintegrar sobre sus manos mientras que lagrimas caían sin cesar. De repente los aldeanos empezaban a acercarse más a ella con intenciones no muy buenas_

_-………adiós mi pequeña hija………que el destino que tu padre te dio te guíe………mi pequeña Strix_

Aquella escena se esfumo dejándola confundida ¿que significaba aquel suceso?

- ¿Beatrix? ¿te sientes bien? – pregunto Sirius al ver que el rostro de la chica estaba mas pálido que lo normal

- si…..solo……me empecé a marear – contesto rápidamente - ¿Quiénes son ellos?

- el de la izquierda es Moody, le sigue Albus Dumbledore y el ultimo es Severus Snape – dijo con cierto asco en el ultimo nombre

_Snape_………

Ese apellido le resonaba en su mente, sabia que lo había escuchado antes. Lo averiguaría

- ¿y bien? ¿para que me querías Sirius? – pregunto la chica mirándolo fijamente

- Ah…..este…..yo…… – decía nervioso mientras miraba a Albus suplicantemente

- yo se lo pedí – hablo Albus haciendo que la muchacha lo mirara – tengo de darte una noticia

- ¿una noticia? – pregunto en voz alta mientras que todos los demás pensaban lo mismo en sus mentes mirando al profesor extrañados

- si, una noticia – dijo con una sonrisa – has sido seleccionada para asistir al colegio de magia y hechicería de Hogwarts

- ¿Hogwarts? ¿magia? ¿hechicería? – pregunto arqueando una ceja en señal que no creía nada - ¿es una broma no?

- no señorita, usted tiene habilidades que son características en nuestro mundo

- ¿su mundo?

- si, el mundo donde yo y todos pertenecemos – hablo Sirius- el mudo de la magia

- lamentablemente tuvimos problemas al mandarle su carta, puesto que no sabíamos su paradero – continuo el profesor- pero aquí esta, lamentamos que la haya recibido después de 9 años, señorita Darkness – caminando hacia ella y entregándole el sobre del colegio

Beatrix al principio dudo en recibir la carta, pero lo hizo cuando vio que aquel señor llamado Albus se la ofrecía extendiendo su mano cordialmente

Beatrix la abrió y empezó a leerla con lentitud. Era cierto, hablaba sobre un colegio donde chicos diferentes a los demás estudiaban y desarrollaban sus cualidades. También salía que ella cursaría el último año de ese colegio y que sus materiales ya habían sido comprados y que debía empezar cuanto antes, puesto que las clases ya habían empezado.

- ¿bien? ¿tiene alguna otra duda? – pregunto el director cariñosamente

- si, ¿cuando empezaron las clases?

- hace una semana - respondió Remus

- ¿y que cualidad supuestamente tengo distinta de las demás? – pregunto con malicia en su voz - ¿por que soy distinta a los demás por algo no?

- bueno, eso se lo dirá el propio tiempo, he incluso usted misma lo descubrirá ¿bien? ¿acepta ser miembro del colegio?

Miro a todos las personas que se encontraban en la habitación hasta que se detuvo en la mirada de uno de ellos. Sirius Black

- bien, acepto ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

- necesito que se queden aquí esta noche, mañana llegaran por la mañana y será anunciada su llegada – luego miro a sus acompañantes – creo que es hora que volvamos, debemos arreglar las cosas para que la señorita Darkness empiece sus clases, nos veremos mañana, hasta luego

Y así los tres visitantes se retiraron, luego Beatrix hizo lo mismo para dormir en su cuarto y regresar en el que se encontraba mañana


	6. Capitulo 5

**Negación****: ninguno de los personajes de los libros de Harry Potter me pertenecen, son exclusivamente de J. K. Rowling ¬¬**

****

**NOTA: **bueno, les quiero aclarar que de aquí en adelante escribiré en primera persona U, es que es más emocionante, por si las dudas solo mandenme reviews y yo aclarare todo ****

****

**Reviews:**

****

**Sara Fénix Black: **bien, gracias por dejarme review. Y no te preocupes, te entiendo perfectamente, solo que a mi no es la universidad…¡es el colegio! TT. En cuanto a lo de si Beatrix sabe usar magia, espero que se te aclaren en este capítulo jiji.

Y una ADVERTENCIA para todos. A todos aquellos que les fascinan y encantan las historias de terror……¡esta es una! O algo parecido U

****

****

**Capitulo 5**

**"Hogwarts"**

**¿Cómo empieza una pesadilla? ¿En la oscuridad? ¿En la lluvia? ¿En los ojos de una mujer brillando de esperanza y de futuro?**

Estaba durmiendo tranquilamente, cuando sin pensarlo una extraña imagen apareció en mi mente

_Estaba afuera de mi habitación viendo el resplandor de las estrellas en la noche. De repente una extraña sensación empieza a recorrer todo mi cuerpo. Estaba débil, sentía como mi cuerpo perdía fuerzas mientras se afirmaba de la baranda de la terraza _

_Empecé a tomar rumbo fuera de donde me encontraba, no podía respirar bien, necesitaba oxigeno._

_Caminé duramente apoyando mis manos en las paredes del corredor del hotel, ya no podía más, mi cuerpo empezaba a caer, pero no llego al suelo por que un joven que trabajaba en el hotel me ayudo en ese instante al hacer que mi cuerpo dejara  de caer, sentía mi mentón apoyado en el hombro del sujeto._

_Luego cerré los ojos y sentía como todo mi cuerpo recuperaba fuerza, una sensación tibia  me recorría el cuerpo, era agradable, gozaba de aquella sensación en mí……_

_Luego al abrir mis ojos, me encuentro totalmente en otro lugar, veo y supuse que me encontraba en una bodega, al mirar detenidamente veo al frente mío.  Allí…….estaba el cuerpo del hombre que me había ayudado………tirado en el suelo……muerto._

En ese instante me desperté, estaba realmente agitada con aquella pesadilla

"todo fue una pesadilla"

Dirigí una mano a mi cabeza, me sentía mareada, desorientada totalmente

"todo fue parte de un sueño"

Miro rápidamente el reloj que se encontraba en la mesa de noche al lado mío y veo la hora

"es tarde…"

Luego de ducharme rápidamente y de vestirme, empecé a arreglar mis cosas para dirigirme a la habitación de los dos hombres.

Tomo mi bolso y salgo de mi ex habitación, camino por el pasillo, era aquel pasillo que había soñado

Camino un poco más y veo como la policía local estaba en el hotel, específicamente arrinconados en una pared………el mismo lugar donde me encontré al chico en la pesadilla

Me acerco cautelosamente para saber el motivo de su visita. No todos los días va la policía a un hotel, menos si este es uno de los más caros en la región

Me aproximo a donde los demás. Sentí como mi rostro palidecía al instante. Ahí, en el suelo alfombrado de azul del hotel, había una gran mancha de sangre…

- disculpe señorita, ¿usted se hospeda acá? – me pregunto un detective al ver que estaba observando

- eh?....¡ah si!

- bien…. ¿por casualidad usted no noto algo sospechoso ayer en el día?

- no

- bien…. – mientras noto que escribía algo en su cuaderno - ¿Cuál es su nombre señorita?

- Beatrix Darkness…..disculpe ¿pero a que vienen todas estas preguntas? Esto pare un interrogatorio – dije claramente molesta

- de echo lo es, estamos investigando la muerte de un empleado del hotel

¿muerte? ¿acaso había dicho muerte?

- ¿muerte? – repetí con nerviosismo en mi voz

- si, ayer en la noche, un empleado del hotel murió aquí, encontramos restos de su sangre

Coincidencia…..una simple coincidencia

- ¿y el cuerpo? – pregunte al ver que el detective se iba - ¿encontraron el cuerpo?

En eso se da vuelta al escuchar mi voz, y me afirma con la cabeza

- lo encontramos en una bodega en el sótano del hotel – me contesto con un tono de frialdad

- gra-gracia – respondí temblante y sin pensarlo dos veces, desaparecí de aquel lugar del incidente

¿Muerte? ¿Por qué esa palabra pareciese afectarme menos de lo que pienso?

Me dirigí con paso definido a la habitación de los muchachos que solo había conocido poco tiempo atrás…..¿tiempo? no, solo eran días

Golpee la puerta con mi mano aun temblorosa, ¡diablos! ¿porque todavía seguía nerviosa? solo fue una coincidencia, ¿que iba a saber yo que justo soñaría la muerte de otra persona? Pero la voz de Remus me saco de mis pensamientos

- ¡Beatrix! Llegaste – me exclamo con una sonrisa en su rostro – ven pasa, te estábamos esperando – me invita a pasar mientras me quita suavemente el bolso de mis manos

Entré, el nervio de mi cuerpo poco a poco se iba. Una extraña sonrisa aparece en mi rostro al ver la habitación. Estaba desordenada a mas no poder

- ¡Hola Beatrix! No sabias que habías llegado – me hablo una voz detrás mío

Me di vuelta y vi a Sirius con una tostada de pan en la boca y una taza con algo caliente, ya que podía notar el vapor que desprendía.

- acabo de llegar – aclare mientras lo veía a los ojos

- bueno, ahora que estamos todos, partamos – dijo Remus mientras tomaba su bolso en el hombro y lo dejaba al lado del mío, cerca de la chimenea

- Remus ¬¬, ¿acaso no vez que estoy recién desayunando? – escuche decir a Sirius que había vuelto a la cocina

- Sirius ¬¬……nos vamos – hablo Remus con un tono que era claramente de mandato

- no, YO estoy tomando DESAYUNO, y yo NO me muevo hasta TERMINARLO, ¿entendiste?

- Sirius, ¡ahora!

- ¡no!

"¿Cuánto duraran?"

Era divertido en cierto modo contemplar la escena, parecían tan maduros, pero solo eran unos niños

- Remus ¿no querrás hacer el ridículo frente a Beatrix cierto? Por que es precisamente lo que estas haciendo

- yo…..

Sentía como Remus dirigía su mirada hacia mí. Lo mire de vuelta y era primera vez que lo veía así, él, Remus Lupin, sonrojado

 - ¿Beatrix? ¿Quieres tomar desayuno? – me agarro desprevenida esa pregunta

Ahora que lo pensaba….ni siquiera había tomado, ¿Cómo tan descuidada? ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?

"…la pesadilla"

Si, esa estupida pesadilla había sido la culpable

- si, se me ha olvidado – dije con un poco de vergüenza al olvidarlo

- no te preocupes, solo come - me dijo y me empezó a empujar a una silla al lado de la de él

- bien, ¿que quieres?

Mire la mesa, había de todo, mermelada, palta, jamón, galletas….de todo. ¿pero porque no me sentía con hambre? Tenia hambre, tenia ganas y antojo de otra cosa.

Coloque mi mirada en un vaso, un vaso con un líquido rojo……

- ¿quieres jugo? – me pregunto al ver que miraba fijamente el vaso. Yo solo asentí con la cabeza

 Lo probé…..no, no era eso lo que quería, no se parecían en nada

· · · Z· · ·

Llegamos al colegio que supuestamente debería ir a través de la chimenea, creo que lo llamaban Red Flú.

Aparecimos en una extraña oficina, había millones de recuadros en ella, al igual que una cantidad enorme de libros

"es…..¡enorme esta pieza!"

- ¿te gusta? – me pregunto Sirius, al parecer al ver mi rostro de asombro

- es asombrosa – dije solamente en un tono no muy amigable que digamos

- veo que llegaron – hablo una voz detrás de nosotros. Era Albus Dumbledore

- ¡buenos días Albus! – dijeron los dos hombres jóvenes al ver al recién llegado

De repente me llamo la atención un ave, era roja, se veía un poco débil, al parecer ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida

- ¿le llama la atención Srta. Darkness? – me pregunto el director ya estando a mi lado

- es extraña

- ¿Por qué lo dice? – me pregunto confundido

- escucho su respiración – explique - su apariencia es la de un ave que ya no le queda mucho tiempo de vida, sin embargo, sus latidos son fuertes, iguales a de un ave joven y sana

Al parecer ellos quedaron asombrados por mi respuesta, lo note por la expresión de los rostros de los tres.

- vaya…. – dijo en un susurro para luego hablar en voz alta- bien, Sirius, Remus  adelántense al desayuno, iremos enseguida.

Así vi como los dos hombres se retiraban, dejándome sola con el profesor

- bien Srta. Darkness, debe ponerse esto – mientras me entrega unas ropas- es el uniforme del colegio, sus cosas se la llevaran los elfos y sus materiales ya están al día en su cuarto ¿alguna duda?

- si. ¿Cómo lo haré si ni siquiera puedo hacer magia?

- oh eso – exclamo – no se preocupe, en su cuarto dejamos una varita ideal para usted ¿algo mas?

- no, hasta el momento

- bueno, entonces es tiempo que nos vallamos al Gran Comedor, sígame por favor

Enseguida salimos de aquel lugar y nos dirigimos por los pasillos del extraño colegio (luego de cambiarme)

"¿Estatuas de soldados?"

- disculpe profesor, ¿pero que lugar es este colegio? – pregunte al ver que había bastantes objetos antiguos

- es un castillo –me explico – todo el colegio en si es un castillo, no tiene ninguna relación con el mundo muggle que conoces

¿Muggle?

- ¿que es muggle?

- así llamamos nosotros a las personas no mágicas

Luego se produjo el silencio. Luego de ver varios recuadros hablar y saludar, y de ver escaleras que se movían, llegamos al lugar que llamaba Gran Comedor

Abrió las puertas y quede impresiona. Delante de mí habían por lo menos más de 100 personas sentadas en cuatro mesas enormes.

- sígame detrás mío- me dijo el profesor al momento que empezaba a caminar

Camine con un poco de timidez, claro, cualquiera lo haría si te estuvieran observando a las vez mas de cien pares de ojos. Miraba a las dos mesas que estaban en el camino principal. Las personas de una de las mesas tenían bufandas de colores distintos que las otras. También tenían distintos símbolos en sus túnicas, los de una mesa tenían una águila azul y los otros un león rojo.

Podía escuchar susurros aparentemente sobre mi como "¿Viste la chica?" "si, esta buenísima" "mira la chica que llego, se nota que es una come hombres"

"Que Dios me libre de ellos…"

Llegamos al final del corredor y había una silla donde estaba un extraño y dijo sombrero de cuero sobre esta. El profesor me dejo al lado de la silla y se dirigió a su silla detrás de mí. Luego se puso a hablar

-Queridos Alumnos: interrumpo este desayuno para darles la noticia de que, una nueva compañera se nos unirá este año- los murmullos pararon- como se darán cuenta ella es mayor que lo que se permite, pero tomara el último año para ponerse al día. Ella es Beatrix Darkness, démosle un gran aplauso

Genial. Ahora todo el colegio me conocía

- Bueno, ahora como siempre lo hemos hecho, seleccionaremos una casa para ella – continuo el profesor

¿Casa? ¿Que casa? ¿Quién me hablo sobre una casa? 

De repente una señora con una túnica verde y el pelo recogido en una malla, se paro a mi lado, y dijo mi nombre después de arreglarse las gafas, me puso el sombrero encima mío.

mira lo que tenemos aquí…mmm…una chica con mucho poder…..tu corazón esta lleno de confusiones….no sabes quien eres…interesante

"Genial, un sombrero pensante"

Veo que no crees en mi ¿verdad muchacha?

"Valla, le acertó, un punto a su favor"

Eres muy fría, podría tener la casa perfecta para ti

Casa. De nuevo esa palabra

mmm…….tienes un destino interesante muchacha, además de una vida muy triste...

¿Triste? Si…mi vida era más que triste, era penosa

Talvez….talvez esta casa te ayude a aclarar las dudas que se te presentaran mas adelantes muchachita…

"si si, mejor dila rápido y ya"

no te desesperes…….te pondré en…..

- ¡GRYFFINDOR!

¿Gryffindor? ¿Que-diablos-era-eso?

Luego la profesora me saco el sombrero y me señalo que me sentara en la mesa donde todos aplaudían y manifestaban alegría por doquier

Me dirigí a la mesa donde me habían asignado, no habían puestos…… ¡hey! allí había uno, al lado de un chico pelirrojo

- bienvenida a la mejor casa – me saludo aquel chico

Lo examine de pies a cabeza, aparte de ser pelirrojo, era pecoso, tenia unos ojos azules claros y al parecer practicaba un deporte, su cuerpo no estaba en mala condición física

- me llamo Ron Weasley – finalizo

- Beatrix Darkness

- te presento a Hermione Granger y Harry Potter – me dijo el muchacho

Mire a la chica. Tenía cabellos enmarañados de color castaños claros, unos ojos del mismo color. Tenía un buen físico, pero no tanto como el mío. Lo siento, pero mi ego es muy fuerte.

- un placer conocerte – me dijo

No le respondí, solo afirme con la cabeza. Luego mire al tal Harry Potter. Tenia unos cabellos azabache totalmente fuera de control, poseía unos hermosos ojos color verde esmeralda.

Al ver que lo estaba mirando, me dirigió la palabra

- un honor tenerte en nuestra casa – me dijo son una sonrisa en su rostro

- eso espero – dije en susurro

No pudimos hablar ya que la imponente voz del director se hizo presente

- tengo otra noticia que decirles, también, han regresado los profesores de las asignaturas de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras al profesor Remus Lupin, que ya había estado antes.

Escuche comentarios extraños respecto a Remus. "¿será seguro que este aquí?" "¡es el mejor profesor!" "no debería de hacer clases, seria muy peligroso"

¿Seguridad? ¿Peligro? ¿Acaso era una amenaza publica o que?

- ¡silencio! –  todos se callaron y continuo – también, tendremos a un profesor nuevo; él es Sirius Black y dará la clase de Esgrima optativa para todos aquellos que quisieran aprender, además claro, de ayudar al profesor Lupin en su clase cuando éste se ausente, bueno, pueden terminar el desayuno para que empiecen su clases

En ese instante varios alumnos salieron y se fueron del salón, no sin antes murmurar cosas negativas: "creo que no iré a esa clase, seria mi fin" "ni siquiera debería estar aquí" "es cierto, no se como lo aceptaron como profesor"

¿Por qué todos hablaban tan mal de ellos? No encuentro que sean malas personas, de hecho son muy simpáticos

- Bea, tu horario de clases – dijo una voz detrás de m

Me di vuelta y vi quien era. Era Sirius con un papel en la mano

"debe de ser mi horario"

Lo tome y lo leí rápidamente, me tocaba Transformaciones ¿Que rayos era eso? No iban a transformarse en monstruos, ¿o si?

- ¿te ocurre algo Bea?

¿Bea? ¿desde cuando me llamaba así?

- solo miraba el horarios Sirius- le explique - ¿sabes donde puedo buscar mis cosas y donde debo de ir?

- ah! Tus cosas las tengo yo – me dijo al entregarme mi bolso con todo lo del día- y en cuanto al aula……mmm….¡Harry!

- ¿si Sirius?

- ¿podrías llevar a Bea al aula de transformaciones?, es que tengo que arreglar una cuantas cosas con el director y bueno, no me queda tiempo U

- seguro, Vamos Beatrix, sino llegaremos atrasados

Enseguida me pare y los seguí detrás de ellos. Realmente era un laberinto el castillo

- tendrás que tener cuidado – me dijo Harry a mi lado – al principio es una verdadera odisea cuando no lo conoces

- eso veo…¿Cómo haces para recordar tanto pasillo?

- cosa de los años, llevo 7 años acá, me los se de memoria , pero al principio le tenia que preguntar a todo el mundo

- ya veo…

Después de dar mas de 10 vueltas, llegamos a nuestro destino, el aula de transformaciones

· · · Z· · ·


	7. Capitulo 6

**Negación****: ninguno de los personajes de los libros de Harry Potter me pertenecen, son exclusivamente de J. K. Rowling ¬¬**

****

****

**Capitulo 6**

**"¿Quién?"**

**Rabia desencadenada. Cruda, negra y despiadada. De su capa surgen hambrientas voces de aliento.**

Encontré de repente en mi banco una nota, que alguien había puesto sin que me diera cuenta

"Se quien eres….se lo que sueñas" leí para mí misma

Me gire hacia mi compañero de banco, un chico de Ravenclaw

-¿Es tuyo? – le pregunté.

-¿El qué?

¿Era mi imaginación o él verdaderamente no veía el papel que tenía entre los dedos?

Alguien dio unos golpecitos sobre mi pupitre...

-Mi clase está aquí delante, señorita Darkness – me regañó la profesora.

Le pedí disculpas y traté de concentrarme sin éxito en su lección de transformaciones de objetos en movimiento.

"¿De quién será?"

No pude sacarme esa duda de mi cabeza durante toda la clase. Salimos y nos quedaban un rato de descanso hasta la próxima clase.

- ¿que te paso en clases Beatrix? – me pregunto Hermione preocupada

- nada, solo pensaba en otra cosa – conteste mirando aun el papel en mis manos

- ¿mirar tus manos? – hablo Harry divertido mirándome – no le veo lo interesante

Me reí de lo que dijo. Nadie podía ver la nota en mis dedos, solo yo

- me disculpan, pero necesito ir al baño, los veo en la próxima clase…..¿cual es? – pregunté confundida

- Historia de la Magia, una tortura – dijo aburrido Ron compadeciéndose – no te emociones, es lo mas aburrido que hay…

- ¡Ron! ¡Eso no es cierto! – le corrigió Hermione – el hecho de que la clase no te guste no te da derecho a pensar por todos

Deje a esa extraña pelea de futura pareja. Eran realmente chistoso verlos juntos sin que se pelearan en menos de 1 minuto

Me dirigí a los baños, aunque a unos que no todos iban, de hecho, ninguna mujer iba por lo que me explico Hermione, el baño de Myrtle la llorona. Era el baño más próximo.

"¿Porque solo yo puedo leer esto?" pensé jugando con el papel invisible

De repente la extraña nota se empieza a quemar entre mis manos, quedando solo cenizas. Pare en seco al ver eso, mis manos automáticamente soltaron los restos del papel que se quemaba

Las cenizas se esparcían por el suelo, y sin saberlo me encontraba en un cementerio, no cualquiera, sino uno que, al parecer era de hace siglos, solo tenia cruces en vez de lapidas y  salía escrito en un trozo de madera el nombre y fecha colgada de la cruz.

No sabia que estaba caminado sola mientras veía el lugar. De repente me detengo en una zona bastante apartada de las demás. Allí había dos tumbas

- Alcione Darkness… - leí en la primera tumba

¿Darkness? ¿Acaso tendría alguna relación conmigo?

Mire la otra tumba para ver quien era el esposo de ella de ese apellido

- Kain….- dije rápidamente - ¿Por qué esta solo su nombre?

-¿Quizá porque no era humano?

Me asusté al sentir aquella voz desconocida a mis espaldas. Sigilosamente me giré y al ver a un chico detrás de mí, me levanté y me lo quedé mirando con expresión de enojo.

-¿Qué dices? – le espeté con frialdad.

-No te asustes, sólo quiero explicarte una cosa....

Lo miré de arriba abajo, buscando algo, un cuchillo o cualquier otra arma pensando que podría ser algún tipo peligroso... Sin embargo, lo único que vi fue la figura delgada de un hombre joven, de unos 30 años, enfundada en un abrigo de cuero negro largo hasta los tobillos. Llevaba el pelo algo largo, liso y de color negro como sus ropas, era de tez pálida y ojos color azul marino y llevaba varios pendientes en las orejas.

"Qué tipo más raro", pensé al verlo frente a mí "será mejor que me vaya."

-¿No quieres escuchar lo que quiero decirte?

Volví a dirigirle una mirada lo más fría que supe y le contesté que no. Él me sonrió con malicia y dijo, sin hacer caso a mi negativa:

-Tu padre no era humano, Beatrix.

-¡Tú estás loco! – le grité, furiosa.- ¡yo nunca conocí a mi padre!

Pero, entonces me quedé durante unos segundos muy quieta, con la expresión congelada en mi rostro. ¿Había dicho Beatrix? ¿Cómo sabía mi nombre?

Escuché su risa sarcástica.

-Tu padre era un demonio – volvió a decir como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo.

-¿Cómo?

-Era un vampiro.

De nuevo soltó una carcajada y la tierra empezó a temblar. Asustada, observé cómo se desquebrajaban a la vez las lápidas de las tumbas y justo a mis pies se abría el suelo... Algo se agarró a mi tobillo, una mano... ¡No! Una repugnante garra de uñas ennegrecidas y piel ensangrentada me empujaba hacia abajo, hacia aquella honda grieta del suelo...

Aquella horrible mano ensangrentada me empujaba hacia abajo con fuerza. Sentía tanto miedo que lo único que supe hacer fue gritar, gritar con la máxima intensidad que pude..

.

-¿Qué le ocurre, señorita?

La voz conocida me hizo abrir los ojos y encontrarme cara a cara con mi profesor de Historia de la Magia...

-¿Estoy en clase? ¿No me he movido de mi sitio?

Con aquellas preguntas lo único que conseguí fue que mi profesor y la mayoría de mis compañeros me mirasen como si fuera una loca que se acababa de escapar del manicomio.

¿Cuándo fue que llegue a la clase?

 Pero no lo entendían, ellos no sabían por lo que acababa de pasar en el cementerio donde  habían varias tumbas extrañas, si fuera así estarían tan asustados y confundidos como yo...

-Será mejor que  vaya a la enfermería, no está en las mejores condiciones para continuar con la lección.

No, sinceramente el profesor tenía razón: no estaba en las mejores condiciones como para seguir en clase...

Pero ¿es que todo había sido un sueño? ¿y la nota que había encontrado encima de mi mesa? No, no podía haber sido un sueño, aún sentía la presión de aquella garra alrededor de mi tobillo...

· · · Z· · ·

- ¿Averiguaste algo, Albus? – pregunto Remus en el despacho del director

- No mucho….solo que sus poderes irán aumentando

- ¡hey escuchen! ¿a que no sabias Remus que hubo un asesinato en el hotel? – dijo Sirius sosteniendo un periódico muggle

- ¿que?

- lo que oyes, el mismo día en que nos fuimos, escucha: "…en la noche un empleado del hotel fue encontrado muerto en una bodega en el subterráneo. Se hicieron muestras medicas pero no se encontró anormalidad excepto en el hecho de que el cuerpo no tenia ni una gota de sangre, también se encontraron pequeños arañazos en el cuello de la victima…" lo demás no es importante

- ha comenzado… - dijo suave el director

- ¿que cosa? – preguntaron los dos jóvenes

- a empezado a despertar………

· · · Z· · ·

-¿Cuántas horas sueles dormir, entonces? – me preguntó la enfermera sustituta después de haberme hecho la revisión médica de todos mis sentidos.

No supe contestarle y ella, al no recibir respuesta, me observó con la indiferencia fría típica de los médicos pero multiplicada por cien...

-Te haré un análisis de sangre – dijo sacando una jeringuilla muggle de un cajón.

-¿Sangre?

-Tranquila, no te dolerá.

Me ató con muy poca delicadeza una goma alrededor del brazo y buscó la vena de la cual extraería la muestra. Sentí el pinchazo y cerré los ojos. Al abrirlos me encontré con la cara de sorpresa de la enfermera (más que de sorpresa: de susto): la jeringuilla estaba vacía...

-Juraría haberte pinchado en la vena... – dijo, poniéndose un poco nerviosa y probando de nuevo.

De nuevo, cerré los ojos, pero esta vez un grito de la enfermera me hizo abrirlos rápidamente. Únicamente me dio tiempo a ver una mano que se separaba de su cuello y el cuerpo de la enfermera cayendo como una muñeca de trapo en el suelo...

-¿Q-Qu...

Me temblaba todo el cuerpo y no era capaz de articular palabra alguna.

Contemplé inmóvil cómo aquella sombra negra se arrodillaba ante el cuerpo inerte y la cogía por la muñeca, tomándole el pulso. Después, con una sonrisa maliciosa, se apartó los mechones que caían sobre su frente, mirándome y sin dejar de sonreír, como la primera vez que le ví.

-E-Está...

-Muerta – finalizó él hundiendo sus manos en aquel abrigo largo de cuero negro.

-¿Por...Por qué? – pregunté, con temor.

No acertaba a hacer ningún movimiento, tenía miedo.

-¿Querías que descubriese tu secreto? – me respondió él.

-¿Qué secreto? – abrí los ojos, sorprendida.

Entonces, él se acercó a mí y con sus dos manos rodeó mi cuello. El pensamiento de que fuera a matarme cruzó como un rayo mi cabeza.

-En cierto modo, tú ya estás muerta – añadió como si hubiera leído mi mente y dejándome aún más confusa y sorprendida que antes.

-¿Qué?

-Por tu cuerpo no circula sangre: no eres humana.

En ese momento, mis ojos se fijan en los dos colmillos que sobresalen de su boca y un escalofrío me recorre por todo el cuerpo haciéndome despertar de mi inmovilidad y reaccionar. Le di un empujón.

-¡No te atrevas a acercarte a mí! – le grité con furia, a punto de golpearle con mi mano en forma de puño.

-Idiota – sonriendo -, tú en realidad eres igual que yo. Eres un vampiro, pero un vampiro reprimido.

Me quedé quieta como una estatua de hielo, con el brazo alzado y con aquel puño que ansiaba golpear aquella mandíbula sonriente...

-Mientes – murmuré entre dientes.

-Tú, Beatrix, eres un vampiro, sólo que al contrario de mí no tienes sangre – ahora él estaba serio, sombrío.

-Eso es mentira – lo cogí impulsivamente por la ropa de cuello.

Me apartó las manos con suavidad, continuaba serio.

-Cree lo que quieras, sigue viviendo en tu sueño de color de rosa, Beatrix. Pero ya veremos dentro de poco quién tiene razón.

Estaba de espaldas a mí y caminaba hacia la pared de la enfermería. Repentinamente, se giró y me sonrió.

-Por cierto – añadió -, mi nombre es Siren. Si quieres que te aclare algo más sobre asuntos de vampiros, ya sabes...

Y al pie de la palabra fue engullido por el muro de la pared, dejándome a solas con el cadáver de la enfermera  sustituta, pariente de Pomfrey.

· · · Z· · ·


	8. Capitulo 7

**Negación****: ninguno de los personajes de los libros de Harry Potter me pertenecen, son exclusivamente de J. K. Rowling ¬¬**

****

****

**Sara Fénix Black:** ¡Gracias por tu review! Y no importa, si es corto o no. Lo que importa es que te diste la lata de leer mi historia jaja. Lo se. Mi historia es realmente extraña, ni yo se como la puedo escribir. Pero hay algo que no te has dado cuenta, algo que paso desapercibido por tus ojos, pero pronto lo sepas .jaja

**Capitulo 7 **

****

****

**"Dime la verdad"**

_¿A dónde va el dolor? ¿los gritos? ¿los aullidos suplicantes? ¿donde?_

· · · Z· · ·

- ¡ALBUS! – grito una voz a la vez que entraba al despacho de él

- ¿Si Minerva? ¿que ocurre? – pregunto un tanto confundido al ver que  estaba muy alterada, algo no normal en ella

- ¡la hermana de Pomfrey esta muerta! – grito poniéndose una mano en el corazón

- ¿Cómo?

- la encontramos tirada en el suelo, al parecer le dio un infarto – dijo asustada

Albus no contesto, solo se paro de aquella silla roja, preferida de él, y camino en dirección a la ventana

- Minerva

- ¿Si?

- Necesito que Harry venga, de inmediato, llámalo

- de acuerdo – y se retiro tan rápido como llego

- ¿que tramas Tom? – dijo en un susurro

· · · Z· · ·

- ¿y bien? – pregunto una extraña voz malévola a su ciervo en el suelo, arrodillado

- hemos encontrado a una sola persona – respondió temeroso el mortífago

- Lucius…..¿acaso seguiste mis intenciones al pie de la letra?

-señor……yo

- ¡Cruciatus! ¡Sabia! ¡LO SABIA! ¡SABIA QUE NO SERIA CAPAZ DE UNA SIMPLE MISION! – gritaba mientas mas fuerte era el ataque al hombre

- per……do…..ne…me – apenas pronuncio por tener aquel dolor en él

- crucio…- dijo en susurro- bien, una oportunidad mas, de todos modos necesito de tu ayuda para el futuro – dijo con cierta malicia característica de él

- si….mi señor- hablo débilmente por el dolor de sus heridas

- ¡retírate! ¡Pettigrew! –grito en el momento de que el otro se fue - ¡Pettigrew! Demonios….¡Snape! ¡Snape!

- si mi señor..

- ¿sabes donde esta Pettigrew?

- si amo, he sabido que lo han encerrado en Azkaban y que le dieron el beso de la muerte – contesto Snape fri

- ¡demonio! ¿y ahora donde pudo haber metido la espada?.....mmm….Snape, dile a Lucius que quiero su presencia en un rato mas, yo lo llamar

- de acuerdo mi lord…..¿algo mas?

- si, necesito que estés pendiente del viejo, quiero que le sigas todos los pasos, que me digas todo lo que hace….algo esta tramando

- como ordene mi lord – y se dirigía a la salida

- ¡espera Snape! – grito su amo – necesito que vayas y me traigas a la muchacha que capturo Malfoy

- bien señor

· · · Z· · ·

- ¿Harry? – pregunto Hermione preocupada al ver el chico que no respondía a sus llamados

- ¡Harry! – grito arto Ron al ver que no se movía del sillón de la Sala Común

- Malfoy……Pettigrew…..Snape… - repetía sin despertar, asustando mas a sus amigos - …Voldemort……chica…

En ese instante despertó sudando su frente, poniéndose una mano en ella.

- ¿Harry que te paso? – atino por preguntar su amiga - ¿Por qué dijiste esas palabras?

- ¿Que palabras? – pregunto confundido – yo no he dicho nada

- Claro que si, dijiste Malfoy, Pettigrew, Snape y varios mas – le aclaro su amigo pelirrojo

- No lo recuerdo, solo recuerdo una conversación con Voldemort…

- ¿Beatrix? ¿estas bien? – pregunto Hermione al ver el rostro pálido de ella

- Si….solo un poco mareada, me iré a mi cuarto si no les molesta- trato de disimular con una sonrisa falsa

- esta extraña…. – comento el pelirrojo

- ¿Señor Potter? – dijo fuerte una voz proveniente de la entrada – Necesito que vaya al despacho del director inmediatamente, él lo esta esperando

Harry acepto confundido y se dirigió camino a la oficina del director, el hombre sabio

· · · Z· · ·

Salí corriendo a mi habitación, no dejaba de pensar en lo que me había dicho el sujeto

¿Yo? ¿Un vampiro?

Era para no creerlo, simplemente era una muy mala broma. Ya adentro de mi habitación me dirigí a mi cama y me acosté arriba de ella, sin desarmarla.

- Veo que no cree en mis palabras ¿eh?

Supe de inmediato de quien era esa voz….Siren.

- ¿Qué quieres? – le respondí en un tono ignorante

- solo venia a visitarte – me contesto serio - ¿aun no crees en mis palabras?

- ¿Qué crees tu? - le hable con sarcasmo - ¿crees que voy a llegar y creer todo lo que me dices, solo por que eres tu?

- No – dijo secamente – solo pensé que te quedaba claro que esos sueños no lo son, son verdaderos

¿y como sabia el eso? ¿acaso sabia lo que yo soñaba?

- ¿y como lo sabes? – pregunte alzando una ceja

De repente, él se empezaba a acercar a mí. Pude sentir su mano en mi hombro

- lo sé por que tu y yo somos iguales en cierto sentido, tú y yo somos lo que somos…- escuche su voz cerca de mi oído - …y no puedes evitarlos……… muy pronto despertaras de este sueño Beatrix

Me di vuelta rápidamente, pero solo para ver la ventana vacía detrás de mí. Siren se había ido

¿Siempre hará lo mismo?                                             

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la puerta que se habría. Era Hermione la que entraba

- ¿Beatrix? ¿seguro que te sientes bien?

- si no te preocupes, no es nada – mentí nuevamente. Al parecer pasaría mi vida mintiéndoles

- ¿quieres acompañarme abajo? – me pregunto con una sincera sonrisa en su rostro

- de acuerdo – dije sabiendo que no era bueno contradecir a Hermione Granger

· · · Z· · ·

Ya era de noche y tuvimos que regresar a nuestras habitaciones.

- venga conmigo Srta. Darkness – me dijo la Profesora McGonagall antes de subir las escaleras con Hermione

- ¿si profesora?

- Usted tiene un cuarto especial, usted dormirá en un despacho para un profesor

¿Y porque tendría que ir ahí?

- ¿porque? – pregunte fríamente

- el director lo ha decidido así – me contesto seria – si tiene alguna queja háblela con él. Ahora, sígame por favor

Y empezamos a caminar hasta las habitaciones de los profesores.

Mi habitación tenía todo lo necesario……un escritorio, cama, armario, mesa de noche. Aparte era alfombrado y adornado con cuadros en movimiento y cosas parecidas

- Este será su cuarto – finalizo la profesora – como se habrá dado cuenta sus cosas ya están aquí, así que no tendrá porque preocuparse de ellas

Si, tenia razón, Allí estaban mis cosas, en la cama mi maleta y en el escritorio los libros y útiles.

- bien, la dejo – y se retiro de la habitación

- creí que nunca se iría – hablo una voz sentada en el borde de la ventana.

No tenia para que darme vuelta, conocía perfectamente el timbre de aquella voz

- Siren…... – susurre con desagrado si mirar detrás de mí.

- veo que no te alegras de verme ¿no? – pronuncio acercándose a mi

- ¿y todavía lo preguntas? – dije en tono frió y burlón - ¿que es lo que quieres de mi?

- Liberarte……

¿Liberarme? ¿liberarme de que? De hablar, de sufrir…… ¡DE QUE!

- ¿de que? – pregunte dándome vuelta y mirándolo arqueando mi ceja

- de tus confusiones…….. dejarte ser lo que realmente eres….

- ¿un vampiro? – interrumpí sarcásticamente

- una vampiresa para ser exactos – me corrigió Siren seriamente

- ¿así? ¿y cual es la diferencia? – pregunte fríamente - ¿vampiro o vampiresa? Da lo mismo

- no querida, no es lo mismo – habló Siren cruzándose de brazos y sin salir de su lugar – una vampira puede ser cualquier persona, pero, una vampiresa es alguien que ya su destino es ser un vampiro

 - ¿y no que yo ya soy supuestamente un vampiro, o vampiresa perdón? – le pregunte seriamente

Ante esa pregunta supe que Siren no la había entendido por completo. Bien, acabo de averiar que no me lee la mente.

- me refiero – reiteré – a que tu me dijiste que había sido yo la que mato al humano del  hotel, y ahora me dices que me vas a liberar….no entiendo ¿Cómo fue que lo mate si aun no soy una vampiresa?

Noté como ante mi pregunta del rostro de Siren salía una extraña ¿sonrisa?

- nunca pensé que me preguntarías eso, no pensé que fueras capaz de relacionar – me miro a lo que yo le respondí con ira en mis ojos y levantando mis cejas – es simple, como no estas liberada, crees que lo que vez mientras duermes es un sueño…...

- ¿y no es así acaso? – le pregunte dudosa - ¿acaso crees que mis sueños no lo son?

- exacto, al momento de dormir, la parte vampiro de ti se separa de tu cuerpo, y lo que ésta ve, tú lo vez como un sueño

No sabia que responderle en ese minuto, baje la mirada y luego miré en dirección a mi cama.

- mas pronto de lo que crees serás liberada…….mi vampiresa – susurro delicadamente Siren en mi oído

Al sentir su olor cerca de mí, me di vuelta rápidamente, pero nuevamente se había ido

- otra vez hace lo mismo – hablé con una sonrisa en mi rostro

- ¿Quién hace lo mismo?

Me asusté y no pude evitar agitarme al escuchar esa voz que provenía de la puerta

- ¡Sirius! – exclamé viendo al sujeto apoyado en el marco de la puerta - ¡¿cuando entraste?!

- Recién – me respondió tranquilo al contrario mío – te escuche que hablabas con alguien y bueno, entre pero estabas sola

- ah! Lo que pasa es que estaba practicando Teatro – invente rápidamente – me gusta mucho y bueno, tenia que hablar sola U

- ah. A propósito, quería decirte que….

- ¿que?

- no importa – dijo mirando otro  lado y retirándose

-¡Sirius espera! – le grite corriendo a la puerta al lado de él

- ¿si? – me dijo confundido

- sabes……me gustaría saber…... – dije nerviosa

¡Wait! ¿¡Nerviosa!? ¿¡Yo!? ………¿¡Pero porque!?

- ¿que cosa? – me hablo sonriendo al parecer por mi tartamudeo

- bueno yo……quería saber el porque……el porque todos dicen cosas malas sobre ti

- ¿Malas?

- Si, bueno, ayer oí a alumnos decir que no deberías estar aquí, que no eras un profesor….cosas así, al igual que Remus…..pero dime porque

- ah, escuchaste – dijo en susurro

- si, pero ¿porque lo dicen? – repetí mi pregunta mirando a sus ojos azules – yo no pienso lo mismo que ellos

- ¿no?

- ¡claro que no! yo no pienso eso. Yo creo que son unas excelentes personas

- gracias – me dijo débilmente – pero no haya necesidad de que te lo diga yo, estoy seguro que pronto lo sabrás – en ese momento empieza a irse por el pasillo

Me preocupó verlo así, el brillo que me atraía de sus ojos había desaparecido, los había dejado opacos, sin vida.

- ¡Sirius! – grité corriendo nuevamente hacia él

- ¿que quie…. – pero no pudo terminar por que se callo en el momento que de había dado un beso

Le había girado el rostro con mis manos para depositarle ese beso en su mejilla

- quiero que sepas que tomare tu clase – le dije sonriente sin sacar mis manos de su rostro – estoy segura que serás el mejor profesor para m

Y enseguida le di otro beso en la misma mejilla

- buenas noches, profesor Black

Y salí rápidamente a mi habitación de vuelta para cambiarme y dormir

· · · Z· · ·


	9. Capitulo 8

**Negación****: ninguno de los personajes de los libros de Harry Potter me pertenecen, son exclusivamente de J. K. Rowling ¬¬**

**Sara Fénix Black:** Hi!. Pues lo del detalle….jaja. aun no lo descubres. No era ese. Era otro, espero que lo deduzcas en este. Jaja, a mi tambien me gustaria estar en sus clases, es el mejor de todos jeje.Y le mandare tu solicitud para sus clases a ver si te acepta (lo que no lo dudo jeje).En cuanto a mi otro fic. Pues te digo que TOY ENFERMITA! Snifff me dio gripe y solo puedo actualizar este ya que ya lo tenia hecho…¡pero aun asi toy continuando el de los Arcángeles! Jojo. Y no te preocupes por Siriusin, le pegue el resfiado jojo. Y Stephany lo cuida. Jeje. Pero estara listo para el proximo fin de semana sin problemas.

**¡ESTE CAPITULO ESTA DEDICADO A TI SARA FENIX BLACK!**

**Capitulo 8 **

****

****

**"Transformación"**

**"Alguien a quien nadie puede detener, y que acabara con la maldición que pesa sobre su ser..."**

· · · Z· · ·

Desperté extrañamente sin haber soñado nada. Mis manos se dirigieron al reloj cerca de mí.

"las 2:30 am…."

- ¿temprano no?

"Genial…lo único que me faltaba" pensé reconociendo la voz

- ¿que quieres Siren? – pregunte aferrada a mi almohada

- es hora

- ¿hora de que? – dije entre un bostezo

Mire de reojo el rostro de este viendo como se ponía arriba mío, encima de la cama

- es hora de que despiertes de este sueño….. – me susurro sintiendo su rostro muy cerca del mío- … debes despertar mi vampiresa

"¿Mi Vampiresa….?"

Pero no pude pensar ya que sentí como Siren enterraba sus colmillos en m

- basta Siren…..me lastimas – dije con mucho esfuerzo

- tranquila, solo estoy liberándote…… - me dijo mientras saboreaba mi sangre

¿Sangre? ¿no que supuestamente no tenia?

 - Quédate quieta. Ahora te voy a desangrar hasta que casi mueras, y quiero que estés quieta, tan quieta que puedas oír el flujo de tu misma sangre en mis venas. Son tu conciencia y tu voluntad las que deben mantenerte viva.

De repente sentí como mi mente se trasportara a otro lugar. Mi visión era borrosa. Pude sentir de repente calor, un calor acogedor entre tanta soledad y frialdad. Pero fui sacada de mi mente por el sonido de una voz

- Escucha, mantén los ojos abiertos – me susurró Siren, con sus labios moviéndose apretados contra mi cuello. Sentí como ese movimiento de labios me puso de punta todos los pelos de mi cuerpo; envió una corriente sensual por mi cuerpo que no fue muy diferente al placer de la pasión……

Meditó, con los dedos apenas doblados bajo la barbilla y el índice que parecía golpear suavemente.

El resultado fue que al cabo de unos minutos yo estaba paralizada por la debilidad. Aterrada descubrí que ni siquiera podía hablar. Siren aun no me aferraba, por supuesto, y el peso de su brazo era como una barra de hierro. Sentí que retiraba los dientes con tal celeridad que los dos agujeros parecieron enormes; y sentí dolor.

Y entonces  se agachó sobre mi cabeza indefensa y, quitándose el brazo derecho de encima, se mordió su propia muñeca. La sangre se derramo encima de mi camisa de dormir negra y de mi cuerpo y él la contempló con ojos brillantes y entrecerrados.

Pareció que la miraba durante una eternidad. Me puso su muñeca ensangrentada contra los labios y dijo con firmeza, con algo de impaciencia:

- Beatrix, bebe.

Y lo hice.

- Con calma – me susurró - más aprisa – dijo luego.

Yo bebí, chupando la sangre de la herida, experimentando por primavera vez el placer de chupar los alimentos, con el cuerpo concentrado en una sola fuente vital.

Escuche de repente el sonido dos sonidos de tambores, uno más fuerte que el otro, hasta que pareció llenar no solo llenar mis oídos sino todos mis sentidos; esta latiendo en mis labios, mis dedos, en mis venas. Sobre todo en mis venas, un tambor y luego el otro tambor: y entonces de improvisto, Siren alzo la muñeca y yo abrí los ojos y, en aquel instante me tuve que dominar para no agarrar la muñeca y ponérmela de nuevo en la boca a cualquier costo; me domine, por que me di cuenta de que el tambor había sido mi corazón y el segundo había sido el de él.

En ese momento vi todo diferente. Lo vi todo como un vampiro. Siren estaba sentado al borde de la cama y lo vi como hubiese sido imposible verlo antes. Antes me había parecido tan blanco, espantosamente blanco, casi tanto que en la noche parecía luminoso. Y luego vi que no solo Siren había cambiado sino que todo había cambiado.

Fue como su fuera la primera vez que pudiera ver formas y colores.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – me pregunto cariñosamente, algo poco común en él.

En ese instante sentí una mezcla de resonancias, la voz de Siren, el ruido del viento, yo al moverme, pero luego aprendí a reconocerlos todos y cada uno de ellos.

- No veo bien – conteste finalmente viendo a mí alrededor detalladamente.

- es normal – contesto mirándome – aun no estas acostumbrada a ver como un vampiro, pero pronto te acostumbrarás.

De repente me sentí extraña, mi cuerpo estaba muriendo, pero estaba viva como vampira. Y con todo mis sentidos despiertos, tuve que prescindir la muerte de mi cuerpo con cierta incomodidad y luego algo de miedo.

- Me siento extraña

- Es lógico, tu cuerpo esta muriendo, poco a poco serás completamente una vampiresa

- pero……si mi cuerpo muere…. – conteste aterrada pensado lo peor

- así es, al morir tu cuerpo, ya no crecerás jamás – dijo sonriendo levemente – tu cuerpo quedara  como el de una mujer de 19 años

Me aterré al escuchar esas palabras de los labios de Siren. Mi cuerpo, jamás crecería………

· · · Z· · ·

- Bienvenidos todos a la primera clase de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, como la mayoría debe de saber, soy Remus Lupin, ex profesor de esta materia

Algunos murmullos se escucharon por el aula

- disculpe profesor – dijo una voz que apenas acababa de entrar – lamento llegar tarde, no lo pude evitar

- bien - dijo el profesor mirando a la alumna con una sonrisa – siéntese al lado de Hermione, Beatrix.

Beatrix camino rápidamente al puesto al lado de su amiga.

- ¿Por qué llegaste tarde? – le pregunto Hermione

- no sabia como llegar aquí – respondió nerviosa

- ¿estas bien? – dijo su amiga preocupada

- si porque

- estas mas pálida de lo normal

- talvez sea por el desayuno – mintió ella. Sabía que no era eso.

- buenos días Beatrix – saludo Ron a la chica

- Buenos días Ron, Harry

Ambos se dieron cuenta que la chica estaba mas distinta que antes. Pero decidieron tampoco decir nada, lo hablarían mas tarde.

· · · Z· · ·

Termino la clase Remus, no hallaba el minuto de que eso pasara, me sentía nerviosa al tener a Hermione cerca de mí. Sabía que ella no me había creído totalmente.

Me acerque rápida y ágilmente donde Remus al ver que Hermione me estaba esterando en la salida.

- ha sido muy interesante tu clase Remus – dije tratando de sonreír

- ¿enserio? Gracias – dijo amable – pero dime, ¿tienes algo? Note que estabas igual distraída en la clase

A decir verdad era lógico que lo supiera, no evite disimular mi dolor al escuchar tanta gente hablando, el sonar de las plumas escribiendo, el ruido de las mesas, las sillas…¡todo!

- me dolía la cabeza – me excuse rápidamente - ¿y en donde esta Sirius?

No tenia ni idea por que había preguntado eso, sabia que debía cambiar de tema, ¿pero tenia que ser justamente de él?

Remus al escucharme me miro con una sonrisa en el rostro

- esta en clases – dijo esperanzado – espero que le este yendo bien

- eso tenlo por seguro – dijo confiando en Sirius – además, la próxima clase me toca con él

- ¿tomaras su clase a cambio de Aritmancia? – preguntó curioso – pensé que irías son Hermione a esa

- no, Harry y yo iremos con Sirius y Ron acompañara a Hermione

Después de eso me despedí. No estaba Hermione ni Ron ni Harry cerca.

- ¿estas perdida preciosa? – me hablo una voz fría detrás de m

- ¿disculpa? ¿me hablabas? – le conteste en el mismo tono que él.

Lo mire, era un joven de unos 17 años, usaba la insignia de Slythering en él. Sus cabellos rubios estaban brillosos, sus ojos plateados brillaban como dos lunas. Era pálido y su físico era sin duda de un deportista

- si preciosa – me contesto - ¿acaso se te perdieron Potter y los demás?

- No – conteste secamente – disculpa pero podrías por lo menos presentarte, no? 

- ¡oh! Lo siento, soy Draco Malfoy y ellos son mis amigos Crabbe y Goyle

Mire a los sujetos eran parecidos, igual de gordos e igual de idiotas de apariencia

Podrías matarlos………morderlos ¿no?

Siren…..era él. Lo pude escuchar en mis oídos, estaba escondido

- Darkness

- ya se quien eres – me dijo confiado el chico- eres la que llaman todos las chicas  "la come hombres"

¿Come Hombre? ¿Que apodo era ese?

- ¿la come hombre?

- así es. Supongo que lo dicen por estar celosas. Tú eres una rosa negra entre tantas marchitas

- ¿es un cumplido? – dije fríamente. No me caía este tal Draco Malfoy.

- no hay ningún cumplido que exista para tanta hermosura en vida – me contesto levantando los hombros

- disculpa pero tengo clases – conteste rápidamente alejándome de él

- yo igual – me contesto divertido - ¿Cuál materia tomaste?

- ¿y eso que te importa? Permiso pero me tengo que ir – y empecé a caminar detrás de él, en el camino.

- ¿no serás que tienes miedo de mi? – me dijo al momento que pare en seco

¿Yo? ¿tenerle miedo a él? Idiota……

- No creo que Beatrix le tenga miedo Sr. Malfoy – pronuncio una voz proveniente de las escaleras cerca de all

Reconocí de inmediato esa voz. Mire rápidamente al lado izquierdo mío. Allí estaba él.

- Profesor Black – dijo con asco Malfoy al mirar a Sirius

- Creo que es tarde, ¿no? Sr. Malfoy – dijo divertido – vallase a su clase antes de que quite puntos- luego me miro con sus ojos azules

Sonreí ampliamente al ver en sus ojos aquel cautivador brillo de vuelta. Eran hermosos, como dos zafiros.

- ¿Viene conmigo Srta.?

- por supuesto – dije y lo tome del brazo – adiós Malfoy

Malfoy solo me miro con extrañeza y odio. No supe porque pero esa mirada me causaba cierta inquietud. Caminamos alejándonos de allí.

- ¿te ocurre algo? – me pregunto de repente Sirius

- no…porque

Sirius en ese momento se separo de mi brazo y me miro directamente al rostro.

- estas pálida

En ese momento ciento su mano en mi frente, estaba caliente.

- también estas fría –luego me miro preocupado - ¿no quieres ir a la enfermería?

- ¡no! – grite sorprendiéndolo – digo, no es necesario, no me siento mal

- ¿segura? – mirándome desconfiado

- totalmente  - sonriendo falsamente.

Nadie podía saber mi secreto…..nadie podía saber que era una vampiresa en camino….nadie.

· · · Z· · ·

- bien, me presento ante ustedes – comenzó a hablar Sirius – soy el nuevo profesor de Esgrima para ustedes y; el sustituto del profesor Lupin.

Sentí como de nuevo decían estupideces sobre Sirius y Remus

"Estúpidos" pensando específicamente en uno de ellos. Eric Thompson, líder de los mujeriegos de la casa de Ravenclaw. Lo vi como miraba con asco a Sirius.

Mátalos….a todos

De nuevo escuche a Siren en mi mente.

- no lo haré Siren…  - susurre sin darme cuenta. Pero Harry lo noto

- ¿de que hablas Beatrix? – me pregunto extrañado

- ¡nada! – dije mirando y disimulando sonreír – hablaba sola, no te preocupes Harry

- ¿seguro? – sosteniendo todavía su espada en la mano

- si….continuemos – dije al tiempo que atacaba a Harry con mi espada y él se defendía notablemente.

- excelente  - nos dijo Sirius viendo como chocaban nuestras espadas – 5 puntos para cada uno por su hazaña.

Me sentí feliz al escuchar la voz de Sirius felicitándome. Era extraño, me atraía bastante, pero también otra persona…..Siren.

Era algo más que extraño. Ambos eran totalmente diferentes; Sirius era tranquilo, pasivo, divertido, me entretenía; Y Sien era lo opuesto, misterioso, frívolo, un asesino…. Ambas personalidades me atraían ¿pero porque?

· · · Z· · ·

- ¿y bien? – hablo furioso la voz de Voldemort a Snape - ¿Dónde esta?

- Aquí señor – dijo el mortifago, moviéndose dejando ver una joven encadenada – ella es la que trajo Lucius

- vete, déjame a solas con ella –ordeno su amo a lo que este le obedeció inmediatamente.

Voldemort se acerco y levanto el rostro de la joven, dejando ver sus relucientes ojos violetas

- ¿así que eres tu mi próxima profecía? – dijo acariciando el rostro de la joven con sus ásperas y arrugas manos

- nunca – exclamo la chica

- eres fría…me gusta eso – dijo con una leve sonrisa en él

- ¿Crees que te será tan fácil? – pregunto divertida pero a la vez fría la joven

- ¿de que hablas?

- nunca tendrás a la hija de mi amo – dijo la joven de cabellos negros – para eso fuimos creadas

- ¿tu..tu no eres ella?

- exacto. Yo solo soy una servidora de mi amo Kain – confirmo – soy un hada negra, capaz de tomar la forma de ella para así protegerla de personas como tu. Personas que podrían interferir en sus planes

- ¿en sus planes?

- El amo Kain ya tiene un destino para ella – dijo con odio mirando al sujeto frente a ella – y sabia que personas como ustedes vendrían codiciados de poder y venganza, a conseguir su propósito

- ¿y que es lo que tu amo Kain desea de ella? – dijo serio

- no es de tu incumbencia – reitero el hada – mi destino ya esta cumplido…… ¡Amo de las Tinieblas! ¡escucha a tu sierva! ¡he cumplido tu petición! ¡pronto reinaran las sombras en este mundo!

En ese instante el hada con forma humana empezó a quemarse, llamas negras la empezaban a carbonizar rapadamente, dejando solo cenizas en el suelo, donde había unas cadenas vacías.

- Demonios…..¡Malfoy! ¡MALFOY! – grito eufórico sacudiendo con rabia el lugar donde estaba su prisionera

· · · Z· · ·


End file.
